runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:ReDox
Witaj, ReDox, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule RuneScape Wiki:Kandydaci na Administratorów. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- P4 (dyskusja) 07:57, 2 wrz 2010 Szablony Jak kopiować szablony na RS Wiki?Trzeba wszystko przepisywać? Orbwiki107(d) 05:11, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi Ci o kopiowanie szablonów z innych wiki na naszą? ReDox(d) 13:14, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Z brudnopisu do artykułu.Kiedyś chciałem założyć stronę o RS i przygotowałem sporo artykułów.Mam zamiar poprawiać je w swoich brudnopisach na tej wiki.A potem dodawać je na tą wiki.Proszę o odpowiedź na stronie mojej dyskusji. Orbwiki107(d) 19:37, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) Kandydaci na Administratorów Wpłynęła kolejna kandydatura na administratora, prosiłbym o wyrażenie swojej opinii. p4(d) 16:38, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat.(d) 00:26, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Kilka spraw Myślę, że można wprowadzić Dzień Nowych Artykułów.Pisalibyśmy wtedy dużo artykułów.To byłoby co miesiąc, w urodziny miesiąca czyli 1 stycznia,2 lutego,3 marca itd.Można też robić np. 3 dni nowych artykułów,lub tydzień Nowych Artykułów. A druga sprawa to styl wikii.Kiepski styl.Lepiej zostaw biały.Ten jest jakiś taki niemiły dla oka.Lepsza biel.Pozdrawiam! Orbwiki107(d) 20:13, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) kur* Co to ma być na dole artykułów?Np. Smithing.Jakieś kawałki artykułów,kilka słów.Jakieś "więcej informacji".Trzeba to pousuwać. Orbwiki107(d) 20:19, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) + Nie działają interwiki do norweskiej wiki np. no:Tin ore . Orbwiki107(d) 17:06, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Biurokrata Przyznałem Ci uprawnienia biurokraty, żebyś mógł przydzielać admina innym użytkownikom. Zdawało mi się, że zrobiłem to wcześniej, ale jak widać nie. Przepraszam za niedopatrzenie. --p4(d) 13:43, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) * Nie ma o co przepraszać, w ogóle nie myślałem sobie o byciu biurokratą. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ustalenie nowego biurokraty nie oznacza twojego odejścia. ReDox(d) 18:18, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) * Nie, mogę tylko rzadziej wpadać ze względu na brak wolnego czasu. Ostatnie zmiany na wiki dalej zostają w moim czytniku RSS. p4(d) 18:37, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) uploading files hey, did you know you can also use files uploaded on the English RSWiki directly on this wiki too? That makes images update automatically when a new version is uploaded on the english rswiki. You can just make the filelink link to the exact name it has on the English wiki, and it should work fine. Then you can delete the files uploaded seperately on this wiki, because they are duplicates. Joeytje50 talk 12:40, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) spolszczenia ech.. chyba powinniśmy przestać używać spolszczeń typu runy natury zamiast nature rune, wysoka lachemia zamiast high level alchemy (prędzej już zaawansowana alchemia, alchemia wysokiego poziomu, ale "wysoka" to może być koszykarka). Orthanc107(d) 12:44, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki - problemy Wiem, że można innym sposobem odsyłać do artykułu, ale powinniśmy korzystać z odsyłaczy na dole. Są problemy z interwiki do afrykanerskiej i norweskiej wikii. Zobacz: Varrock (na dole). Orthanc107(d) 12:24, lip 4, 2011 (UTC) Wyróżnione Artykuły Nie wiem czy już proponowałem to czy nie, ale można by zrobić wyróżnione artykuły na polskiej RuneScape Wiki. Problem jest jeden, a nawet są dwa - aktualizacje w RS-ie i brak aktywności Polaków. Ja postaram się napisać kilka artykułów, przynajmniej na razie bez grafik. Aha, a poza tym, można by wprowadzić odznaczenia, nie wiem jak się to robi, ale są np. na holenderskiej RS Wiki.Orthanc107(d) 16:09, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) Artykuł Morytania A propos poprawek do artykułu Morytania - myślę, że artykuł o krainie powinien być w miarę ogólny - dlatego nie użyłem nagłówków. Chciałem tylko wymienić najważniejsze miejsca, a nie je opisywać jakoś bardzo szczegółowo - do tego są poszczególne artykuły. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:25, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) Strona Witam, Otóż odwiedzam waszą stronę w poszukiwaniu pomocy w runescape i chciałbym zrobić dla niej motym na bazie tego (zmiana tła, loga i kolorów w stosunku do oryginału) ,lecz wymagane są do tego uprawnienia administratora. Obecnie jestem adminem [http://[http://pl.bakufanon.wikia.com/ http://pl.bakufanon.wikia.com] BakuFanon] i chciałbym unowocześnić wygląd te wikii ,więc zwracam się z prośbą o prawa administratora. Kod Witam, Otóż kod zamierzam umieścić na moim profilu E]]nP 13:50, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Uwagi tak E]]nP 15:34, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem do kogo się zwrócić w tej sprawie, ale widzę, że ta wikia jest prawie martwa. Chciałbym dalej pomagać w rozwijaniu wiki, ale strony są mało czytelne przez jakieś dziwne symbole, takie górki, jakby brakowało obrazków czy coś. Raczej nie jest to problem adblocka. Hjkl297(d) 09:45, paź 10, 2019 (UTC)